Halloween
by River Styx1201
Summary: Ciel grants Sebastian's daughters permission to throw a Halloween party. Takes place in 2016 instead of 1880's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sebastian came into the study after his master had rang for him. "You rang, my lord."

"Yes. I have planned to have a Halloween party. I am sure your daughters would agree to that," Ciel said as he looked at some of his papers.

"We'll like what," Angel asked as she came into the room with Scarla close on her heels.

"Ciel's planning on having a Halloween party."

Scarla perked up. "Can we invite our boyfriends?"

"NO," Sebastian said at the same time Ciel said "Of course."

"Thank you young master," they said in unison before running out of the room to prepare on the plans.

Sebastian sighed as he glared at Ciel. There were times when he wanted to kill the brat, he meant his master. "Why did you have to agree to allow their boyfriends to come?"

"I think it will be fun. Besides, their boyfriends are also immortal so it makes more sense for you to get used to them at a party that your daughters plan than having you blast them when you first meet them." He then turned back to Sebastian with a smirk on his face. "Also, this is an order. You cannot kill your daughter's boyfriends."

"I really hate you," Sebastian said as he left the room to find his daughters.

He finally found them in the garden with Finnie cutting white roses. "What are you doing?" he asked them as he picked up one of the roses.

Angel put the rose that she had just cut in the basket. "We're going to put the roses in water that has been died dark purple so that by Halloween they look black."

Scarla stood up and continued the explanation. "Then we will weave them around the mansion and in the ballroom." Scarla, Angel and Finnie each grabbed two full baskets and made their way into the foyer. "Mey-Rinn, we need the vases," she shouted to the maid who was crossing the corridor near the stairs.

"Right," she said before she scurried off to get them.

"Father, go around and remove all of the regular flowers and have Bardroy bring the food coloring from the kitchen," Angel said as she ran off to help May-Rinn.

He shook his head and sighed. This was going to be a long three days.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ciel went out of his study to find Angel hanging blackened roses around the door frame using her wings. "What are you doing Angel?"

"Decorating for the party."

"You do know that the other humans in the house don't know that you are a demon."

"I know. This is just easier than dragging out the ladder."

He sighed and shook his head as Angel landed next to him. "Just be careful and keep your powers under the radar." With this he went off leaving Angel to her thoughts.

After a few minutes, Angel had worked her way down the hall, outlining each door as she went. She stopped to examine her work when she felt two hands work her way around her waist before pulling her flush against a hard chest she knew so well. "You do know what my father will do to you if he sees you doing this," Angel said with a sigh as she turned to face Seth.

"And your father does know that he can't always control you." Seth chuckled as he kissed her forehead. He stroked her raven black hair that she was always streaking with different colors. Today she had Dark purple running through it. Her outfit was tight fitting black leather pants accompanied by a black sleeveless cropped tee. When he looked down at her feet he saw the steel-toed combat boots which he knew had blades concealed.

Angel sighed in content and started purring. She stared into Seth's Violet eyes before kissing him softly on the lips. "I have an idea for our costumes tomorrow."

"What?"

"Angels of Darkness."

Seth laughed at that and could only imagine the costume she would put him in. "Sure, but I'm using my own wings as I am sure you will, too."

"Exactly," Angel said flapping her wings before concealing them again.

Scarla was working on setting up the ball room for the party. She had set up a few tables next to the floor to ceiling windows along with a long buffet table on the opposite side of the wall. She had then put black, orange, and green table cloths over them. In the center of the tables she had arranged some of the black roses in a bouquet with the petals overflowing, barely reaching the place settings.

She had had Finnie move in a DJ station earlier that she had strung fake spider webs around so that the only entrance was through the blood red curtain hung up in the back.

"Scarla, if this is your idea of a Halloween party make over, you need better instruction from your father," Scarla heard Thanatos say from the doorway.

"One, I'm only half done. Two, you're lucky my father didn't notice you sneaking around. And three, I'm glad to see you," Scarla said going up to him and kissing him gently on his lips. "But you seriously, what the hell did you do to your hair?" She had just noticed the fact that he had changed his hair to where there was three stripes on the left side of his hair.

"I was planning on going as Death the Kid tomorrow."

Scarla laughed and kissed his cheek. "My favorite Shinigami going as my favorite animated Shinigami. You must love looking stupid just to make me smile, don't you."

"Yes I do, because every time I hear your laugh and see you smile brightens my day no matter how dark and gloomy it is outside."

"Oh, blah. Seth, you EVER saw anything like that to me and I will stab you with Thanatos' scythe," Angel said as she and Seth entered the room.

Seth chuckled as he loosened his hold on Angel and went to shake Thanatos' hand. Though it was instinct for reapers and demons to hate each other, everyone in the room had learned to get along for Scarla's sake. They chuckled and laughed as they finished setting up the ball room.

Sebastian entered the room to find Seth chasing Angel in the air while they engaged in a silly string war. "Angel, Scarla. Do you need any help setting up?"

Angel chuckled before they turned their cans of silly string on him, then pouted as they discovered that the cans were empty. "No. we're just about done," Angel said as she flew over to a table and picked up some more fake spiders and spider webs. She flew back up to the chandelier and draped the fake webbing around it and then dragged it out over to the walls to where it was thin and stringy like an actual spider web.

Scarla came over to Sebastian and kissed his cheek. "We're gonna need dry ice and buckets for the party tomorrow." She thought about that video she had seen on you tube. "That way we won't have to waste time with refilling the fog machine."

He walked over to where they had set up the snacks and scrunched up his nose. He didn't know why they found human treats delicious. "What is this supposed to be," he asked as he picked up a bowl of brown pudding with gummy worms and Oreo cookies.

"Mud and worms," Seth said as he placed a platter of cookies shaped and decorated like coffins next to it. "It was Angel's idea and I wasn't about to say no considering you taught her well on the fine art of crippling a guy with a single kick."

Sebastian smirked before looking over the other food. They had the room cold enough to were the food wouldn't spoil overnight and they also had the doors locked to were the only way to get into the room was to teleport. That way the idiots of the house hold wouldn't come in and destroy everything.

Scarla had scattered black rose petals across the ballroom floor and Thanatos was busy helping her pick out the music for tomorrow. "What happened to his hair?"

Seth stared at him and shook his head. "He wants to come as Death the Kid tomorrow because he knows how much she loves Soul Eater."

Sebastian bit his lower lip. He had absolutely no clue what his Scarla saw in that boy. He was the second weirdest reaper he had met in the past two hundred years. "I still don't get what she sees in him," Sebastian said as he walked over to Scarla, who was throwing for spiders up to Angel. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey papa. I have something to show you," Scarla said with a wicked smile. She closed her eyes and held her hands in a ball. After a few minutes she had formed a medium sized ball of fire that slowly turned into a rose. She slowly opened her eyes and caused the rose to increase in size. She quickly put it out before it got out of control.

"Your pyro-kinetic powers have improved yet you still hesitate," Sebastian said as he clasped her shoulder. "As long as you hesitate, it will leave you open for attack. Never hesitate in your next move, you will lose every time if you do."

"I know papa," Scarla said as she walked over to place the remaining spiders around the banquet table.

Thanatos shook his head as he turned to Sebastian. "Do you have a costume for tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Because she said we have to dress up or she will choose a costume for you."

Sebastian scrunched up his nose as he thought about what Scarla and Angel would put him in. With his luck, they would put him in a Shinigami costume. "Then I'll come as a tiger."

"Good choice. Finnie asked Scarla to make a costume for him and I got a peak at it." He shook his head and chuckled. "She's gonna make him Franken Stein, and not the one from the movies."

"Soul Eater."

Scarla came over. "Yes, Dr. Franken Stein from Soul Eater. You got a problem with that. Also, let me make your tiger costume. Please, please, please, please, please."

"Fine."

She beamed and flipped out her wings to go talk to Angel about the designs of the costumes. While they might not agree on tastes in clothes, they are both excellent designers.

After they were done decorating they went to the fashion room where they had all of the fabrics and started designing the costumes. Night soon melted into day and they were almost finished with their own costumes. Just a few more finishing touches and they would be done.


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian went into Angel's and Scarla's shared room to get Ciel's and his costumes and found them asleep at their work stations. They had finished the costumes and put a nametag at each manikin for each person. His costume consisted of a white suit with black stripes and a similar tail attached to the pants. It also had a head band with ears attached to it.

Ciel's costume was a simple blue and gold king outfit. The crown was Gold and looked as if it had his families insignia pressed into the metal. It had a simple cape with gold trim and the remainder was a blue suit with gold buttons and trim.

Sebastian took the costumes and quickly changed it to his before going to wake up Ciel. When he came back to the room Angel was up and putting a few finishing touches to hers and Seth's costumes. "Angel," he said to bring her attention away from the sword and sheath she was making for Seth's costume.

Angel looked up and took one look at her father in his costume before laughing. "You look so cute. At first I was trying to convince Scarla to do a reverse white tiger but you look so much better in this costume."

"Better or cuter."

She stuck out her tongue before returning to putting the ruby on the hilt of Seth's sword. It hadn't took long to make the sword or find the stones to decorate it, but it had taken about two hours to plan it out and put the stones on and carving the wing design into it.

There were slits in the backs of the costumes so that they could have their wings out without giving away the fact that they were actually demons. "Can you take Finnie, May Rinn and Bardroy their costumes?"

"Sure," Sebastian said as he gathered up the different pieces of the three costumes and took them to the idiots.

May Rinn was up and already dressed in her maid uniform when he knocked and entered her room. She was startled by his appearance and then awed at his costume. He handed her costume to her and she quickly changed into it. Scarla had had Thanatos get a pair of glasses from the reaper in charge of that department that worked for Mey Rinn to where she could actually see with them. Her hat was ebony black and made with a sturdy material that kept it pointed. The dress to the costume was a deep, dark, swirling purple that was a little raggedy at the bottom and fell to mid-thigh. The top part and sleeves were mesh and the sleeves went all the way to her hands and formed fingerless gloves. The shoes were stiletto knee-high boots that was the same purple as the dress.

Next he went to give Finnie and Bardroy their costumes. Finnie's came with a white wig, a fake bolt that went on the head, a black stitched shirt, an ankle length white stitched lab coat, face paint and layout for how it was supposed to go on, khaki pants, and stitched combat shoes. It also had round glasses that really didn't compromise the vision.

Bardroy's costume was a little more complicated. The werewolf costume was made up of a black synthetic fur that had to be applied to the skin. It came with a black version of his chef's outfit along with black wolf ears. It was obvious that Angel was the one that designed it by the fact that it was black instead of brown. They quickly changed into the costumes and went about their usual business.

Seth, Thanatos and Elizabeth arrived about an hour later. Thanatos was already dressed like Kid and he even had fake pistols that looked like Liz and Patty in their weapon form. Seth and Elizabeth went upstairs to get their costumes while Thanatos went to find Scarla.

When Angel, Seth and Elizabeth came down thirty minutes later they were in their costumes. Angel had her jet black wings sticking out through slits in the back of her Knee length dress. The dress was a black, skin tight dress that flowed in layers all the way down to her ankles. She was bare footed and walked as if she were floating across the ground. Her finger and toe nails were black and her make-up was cat like and brought out the deep rustic red of her eyes. She had on black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She had changed her hair coloring to jet black streaked with red and purple and had black roses threaded through it.

Seth's costume was a black silk suit with the sword and black sheath strapped to his hip. His wings, also black, were coming through the slits in his jacket and shirt. He had on combat boots and his violet eyes were ringed in black eyeliner. His hair fell over his eyes expertly and he walked with Angel's hand tucked into his elbow. His fingernails were also "painted" black and there was a black rose tuck into the breast pocket of his jacket.

Elizabeth was dressed like a queen, draped in colors that complimented Ciel's outfit. Her tiara was made of gold and diamonds and had a spider web shaped pattern. Her dress was a lighter blue than Ciel's outfit and went all the way to her ankles. It had a medieval style to it. Her shoes were the same color as the dress and went up two inch's. Her hair was down and swirling around her shoulders. Angel had added light blue temporary hair dye to streak her blond hair.

"Ahh. Ciel you look so cute," Elizabeth said as she ran and spun him around. Angel shook her head before resting it on Seth's arm.

"Now," Angel said as they made their way towards the group. If you would make your way towards the ballroom, the others will join us shortly and then the games and activities can begin." She led the way to the room and unlocked the room to the humans who had gasped at the sight. It was about three in the afternoon and the sun coming in through the window illuminated everything perfectly. They had taken the liberty of putting a mesh curtain over the windows and that cast a spider web like pattern on the floor.

They walked into the room and Angel went over to where the DJ station was and turned on Marilyn Manson's version of 'This is Halloween'. Everyone sat down and started to converse as other people started showing up in their costumes. Tanaka was dressed up like the classic Dracula vampire. He decided that he would start by passing out some sandwiches.

Soma and Agni showed up dressed like Sherlock Holmes and Watson. They quickly started conversing with Ciel and Sebastian about how they've been over the time they've been departed. Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff and Undertaker showed up in their costumes. Grell had on an angels costume with a white flowing dress, golden halo, and white wings. Undertaker was a kitten, but he was only wearing the fake ears and tail. And Ronald Knox was the Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians.

Ronald had on a white wig and had a stick shaped like Frost's. He had on the blue outfit and no shoes. Instead of glasses and his normal reaper eyes, he wore contacts that colored his eyes the deep blue they needed to be.

Undertaker came up to Scarla and hugged her. "Nice costume, yet I never pegged you for going completely blond."

"I'm Queen Elsa from Frozen," Scarla explained as she did a small turn, causing her dress to flutter around her and shimmer as the light hit it just right.

They conversed and danced to the Halloween songs that came on. About half way through the evening the pranks started. First the lights went out for about ten minutes and when they came back on Grell shrieked at the top of his lungs. Someone, Sebastian and Scarla, had dyed his hair and clothes neon blue. That was the first of a long night of pranks.

In between the pranks they laughed and ate and danced to their hearts content. One of the songs that came on was Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus. Scarla and Thanatos, Angel and Seth, Ciel and Elizabeth, along with any other pair that wanted to started a slow dance to the enchanting beat of the haunting music. Through the twists and turns of it right down to the fact that it was part of another prank. It was around night and the lights would flicker off and one couple at a time would disappear until Prince Soma was the only one left.

When the song was finished everyone jumped out and Soma screeched at the top of his lungs before glaring at the laughing bunch. Undertaker clapped Angel on the back. "That was funny, you should be a comedian, as does your father."

When the laughter died down Angel went into the preparations of the next event of the night. "Karaoke time," she shouted before running over to the machine to choose a song. Scarla added more dry ice to the buckets lined up around the dance floor. Angel brought Seth over to the mics and started the song. The song she had chosen was 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet. They did the duet and then handed the mike to Scarla and Thanatos.

Everyone had to participate at least once and Angel made sure of it. She then put on Cupid Shuffle and made Seth do the dance with her along with everyone else who wanted to. They quickly got bored with just listening to the recordings of the songs, so Angel, Scarla, Seth and Thanatos brought out their instruments and started the music off with Jack's Lament from Nightmare before Christmas.

William showed up an hour later saying that Grell and Ronald needed to be working not having fun at a party. He then dragged the two reapers from the room. As he exited the room Angel quickly used her powers to transform William's regular attire to the girliest costume she could think of. His suit turned into the stereotypical maids dress and she placed kitty ears on top of his head. Undertaker laughed under his breath as the reaper left the house.

The rest of the night went by fast with everyone having fun and dancing. They quickly made their way to the end of the night were Angel had arranged a fake sword fight between her and Seth. She pulled a long sword that she had made a while ago off the wall and a dagger out of a hidden sheath on her thigh while Seth pulled the sword from his sheath.

They started in the center of the dance floor and Sebastian stood off to the side. He shouted ole and they took ten paces away from each other before turning to face each other. Angel hardened her face to make sure no emotion showed. The blades weren't sharpened, so there was no risk of serious injury that the humans will freak out about. She took a swing with her sword and Seth ducked it. He quickly shot back with a blow to the stomach, which Angel deflected with the dagger.

They continued like this for thirty minutes before Angel finally landed a blow with the side of her sword on Seth's right leg. This caused him to limp a little giving Angel the advantage she needed. She swept his feet out from under him, kicked the sword away, straddled him and then placed the edge of the dagger up against his throat softly and waited for him to yield.

At first Seth was reluctant to admit that he was defeated by a girl, but he knew a lost cause when he sees one. "I yield," he said gently pushing the blade away. He then sat up and gave Angel a small peck on the cheek. They said their goodbyes as the humans left and went out to the garden where they enjoyed the different facets of the flowers.

Sebastian put Ciel to bed and Undertaker went back to his store. Angel and Seth went to her room and danced to Come Little Children again before retiring themselves. Scarla and Thanatos remained in the Garden for the remainder of the night and Sebastian kept an eye on both couples to make sure they did nothing.

They had split the remainder of the food up between the humans and the immortals who actually liked it and now he had to make preparations for tomorrow.


	4. Epilogue

Sebastian had woken Ciel up and was getting him ready for the day to come. It had been a week since the Halloween party and his daughters were trying to convince Ciel and him into having a Christmas party.

He hoped that Ciel had enough common sense to say no, but common sense seems to be in short supply now a days. He could only imagine what his daughters would do for it.

"Sebastian, I've come to a decision. Your daughters can throw a Christmas party as long as they make a reasonable amount of food and games and stuff."

"You can't be serious." Sebastian sighed as he finished putting Ciel's shoes. This was going to be a long month of them planning.


End file.
